ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
The ShopKeeper
"you'll have to give me something special and you can have this, for a price." '' ''- ''Shopkeeper The ShopKeeper or known as Willow, is a happy traveling rihno iguana who goes from place to place, helping either tribe with supplies. Backstory Willow or known as the shopkeeper to everyone lives deep within the jungle like forest where the Thorny Willow land is located. Wandering friends alike visit the thorny willow to stock up if food has grown scarce. Most Iguanaians like to keep to themselves but don't mind getting along with everyone. Willow himself is a strange Iguana who seems to enjoy collecting odd items that in return he gives something useful in return. Other Information Family: Igua Tribe allies: Chamaeleo Tribe, Reptilia Tribe, ShortTail Tribe Likes: to sell thngs to wandering allies. he loves to collect things that seem rare. runs: Thorny Willow Store Favorite food: anything he can find. Current Residence: He travels, so he doesn't mainly stay anywhere Weapon: none Role in the Game Gallery willow the shopkeeper- dinosaur planet style.png|Willow- the shopkeeper concept willow the shopkeeper.png|willow artwork Items he sells FireFly Lantern - '' He has a special lantern that is helpful, item that is to light your way through dark caves and temples. how to get it, you must have Scarab coins. (cost of coins- 10 Scarab coins)'' Maps - He sells Many maps that will be helpful on your journey, when you enter a new place. (costs 5 scarab coins) Eternal Tree leaves bag - '' he sells a bag full of Enternal Tree leaves that is useful for bringing either player back from death. its a rare item that is hard to come by. (costs 10 Scarab coins) '' Food - He sells a special food that is very filling to the Reptilia Tribe and even has food for the Sidekicks, Snowy The Lunar and Kajus The Chamaeleo (But you can find the food anywhere within Planet Ophidia for your sidekick(s) ) (Costs 5 Scarab coins) Warm Hide - He has a special made warm hide of an animal's fur to help keep wandering travellers warm when traveling to Lunar Skies, its very handy to keep when traveling, don't know when you could use it. (Costs 20 scarab coins) '' Places of Travel Thorny Willow Sabaku Resort ShortTail Village Rainforest Peak Komodo Valley Lunar Skies HighTree Claw Varanidae Canyon Ocean Point Sabaku Desert Sabaku Drift Life after the war Peace at last Shao Ming's Quest Items sold Locations Trivia *''Willow is the only ally that will appear for both Marisa The Reptilia and Tommy The Reptilia. *''He loves to stock up on supplies on long travels'' *''Willow is a kind-hearted Rhino Iguana'' *''give him Scarab Coins, and he'll pay you good'' *''his shop is mainly within Thorny Willow, however he has a tent area he sets up, when traveling. He'll let you know when he's done setting up or you leave somewhere, he'll have it set up for you.'' *''he seems to be a nice ally to the team and loves to call both tommy and marisa by their title names, Prince and Princess '' *''He feels like some area are dangerous which is why he doesn't go near a few places within the game'' Music Theme Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Tribal Category:Igua Tribe Category:Reptilian Category:Reptiles Category:Lizard Category:Sidekicks Category:Ophidian Items Category:Iguana Category:Green Iguana Category:Allies Category:Ophidia Characters Category:Shao ming's characters Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Friendly Category:Special character